The present invention relates to four wheeled vehicles, such as open-topped vehicles or buggies employed for carrying loads on stock farms, farmland, wastelands and the like and, more particularly, to front fenders for a novel four wheeled buggy operated by a driver in a sitting posture.
A four wheeled buggy operated by a driver in a sitting posture is different in arrangement and disposition of a steering apparatus and driving system from a four wheeled buggy of the straddle type. For this reason, the buggy operated by a driver in a sitting posture is considerably different in body frame construction from a buggy of straddle type.
In general, the four wheeled buggy comprises an elongated main frame structure and a support frame structure mounted on a longitudinal forward end portion of the main frame structure. A steering apparatus is supported by the support frame structure. A pair of front wheels are mounted to the front end portion of the main frame structure. A pair of shock absorbers supported by the support frame structure are associated respectively with the front wheels.
It is necessary to arrange a pair of front fenders respectively above the front wheels in order to prevent the steering apparatus and the shock absorbers from being damaged in their function by mud splashed thereon from the front wheels.
Reference should be made to U.S. Ser. No. 091,891 corresponding to Japanese Utility Model Application No. 61-138039 filed in the name of the same applicant.